Till We Meet Again
by littlemiss-shy
Summary: Haley and Lucas, best friends forever right? Wrong. Haley and her family move away from One Tree Hill the summer before grade 10. Three years later, Haley and Lucas have stopped talking, although that my soon change.
1. Moving Away

A/N: Credit goes out to kelcb26 , after reading her story Raiders Of The Lost Heart, but she did it for Dawsons Creek

Fifteen year olds Haley and Lucas were siting on Lucas' bed having on of their famous movie nights during there summer before going into grade 10.  
  
'This is it, you have to tell him, the sooner the better you already held it off for to long' Haley thought to herself.  
"Hey Luke, I really need to tell you something," Haley said, avoiding looking at him.  
  
Lucas hit the pause button on the remote to pause the movie that they were watching.  
  
"OK.."   
  
"Well umm, my mom just got a job transfer, they really need her in Charleston, turns out they don't have any lawyers for Social Services over there, and they really wanted my mom, they offered her more money which is great so she took it, and well we are moving at the end of the month," Haley said all in one breath still avoiding looking at him.  
  
"What... no, you cant," Lucas knew there was no point in arguing with it.  
  
" I really don't want to either, but we will still keep in touch, Charleston really isn't that far away," Haley said near tears.   
  
Lucas pulled her into a hug," I'll miss you."   
  
"I'll miss you too, but I need to get going,I have to pack some stuff up. I'll see you later," she said standing up and leaving through the door in his bedroom.  
  
"I'll really miss you Hales, We will keep in touch right?" Lucas asked Haley while standing outside his house. It was the day that Haley and her family would be moving, and they stopped by his house before they left.  
  
" Of course, look I better get going, I'll call you when we get there," She said giving Lucas one last huge before she left.  
  
" OK, bye Hales."  
  
" Bye Luke."  
  
They really did try to keep in touch. The first couple of months they would visit or call each other when ever possible. But life soon got in the way, Haley started to tutor, and Lucas surprisingly joined the basketball team after much pressure from Keith.  
  
As the once close best friends drifted apart, two brothers became closer. With Lucas joining the basketball team, him and Nathan were forced to spend time together. They soon found out that they had more in common then they thought.


	2. A New Life

A little info: Peyton and Brooke dont live in Tree Hill, they live in Charerlston and go to school with Haley, and Jake never had Jenny she wont work with my story line sorry peoples  
  
Chapter One.  
  
The next three years of high school soon passed. Haley and Lucas still havn't talked to each other, though both thought about each other. Neither could find the time to call.  
  
Lucas and Nathan were now acting like brothers should. To out-siders you couldn't tell that they used to despise each other. Lucas, Nathan and Jake, a team mate and a friend of theirs, all got basketball scolarships to the same college. Seeing as they would all be going to the same college, they opted to get a three bedroom apartment.  
  
Haley, Brooke and Peyton had been best friends since Haley first moved to Charleston, though they knew little about Lucas. They too surprisingly all got excepted into the same college, actually the same one as the boys got scholarships to. So the three friends decided that they should get an apartment.  
  
Lucas, Nathan and Jake were moving into their apartment and dibbing their bedrooms. After a few fights, finally they all agreeded and each started to set up their own rooms.  
  
Lucas was un-packing his stuff and came across a picture of him and Haley, the summer before she moved.  
  
"Hey Luke we are ordering pizza, what kind do you want?" Nathan asked while walking into Lucas' room.  
  
" Umm, pepperoni is fine," Lucas replied, not looking up from the picture.  
  
" Hey whose that chick in the picture, and how come I have never seen her before," Nathan asked.  
  
" Oh, just Haley, we used to be best friends, but she moved away right before grade 10," Lucas said, setting the picture on the table beside his bed. " Now what did you say about some pizza?"  
  
Nathan knew to drop the subject. " We are ordering some, cause frankly I'm straved," Nathan said while he and Lucas walked out of the room.   
  
Haley, Brooke and Peyton were too setting up their apartment, and un-packing their stuff.  
  
Haley was in her room, and she came across the same picture that Lucas' did early. Sighing she set the picture on the table beside her bed.  
  
" HAL-EY get out here right now!" orderd Brooke.  
  
" COM-ING," Haley shouted back. 'Boy, this is gonna be an inventure' Haley thought while walking out of her room, towards the kitchen were Brooke was screaming from.


	3. Pizza,Basketball and No Life

Haley walked into the kitchen where Brooke was screaming from. " Brooke, what did you want?" Haley asked.  
  
" We are going to order some pizza, what kind do you want?" Brooke asked.   
  
" Pepperoni and mushrooms, now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my un-packing call me when the pizza is here," Haley said.  
  
" Hey Hales, whos the guy in this picture?" Peyton asked coming out of Haleys room holding the picture of her and Lucas.  
  
Haley froze at the nick-name Lucas gave her. " I thought I told you, not to call me that," Haley said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, but who is he?" Peyton asked again.  
  
" Just some one from where I used to live, doesn't matter," She said, not really wanting to get into it. " Now like I told Brooke, I need to get back to my un-packing and I'll take that picture back now," Haley said, some what coldy while walking back to her room.  
  
"Whats up with her?" Peyton asked Brooke.  
  
" I don't know, she always gets like that when you bring up where she used to live," shrugged Brooke, while flipping through the phone book looking for a good pizza place.  
  
After scarfing down the pizza, the boys finished un-packing and went out to find a court to play basketball.  
  
" You guys to realize that its Friday night, we are in college and we are at the park basketball court shooting hoops. Wow what a life we have," Natahn said while taking a shot at the net.  
  
" Ok, first we just moved here today, and second we are here on basketball scholarships, we need to keep up our game," Jake said, getting Nathans rebound and taking a shot.  
  
Lucas just stayed quiet, he rememberd when he and Haley started High School, they promised that they would stay the best of friends through High School, go to the same college and live together. 'Wow that sure worked' Lucas thought bitterly to himself.  
  
The guys finished up their game and went home and called it a night.


	4. A Little Convincing Is All It Takes

It had been three weeks since the girls and the boys have moved into their apartments. Over at the girls' they were all seated comfortable infront of the big screen t.v. that Brooke's parents hade giving her, after learning that she got excepted into college. They were waiting for the newest episode of Newly Weds: Nick and Jessica to come on, and saw the last couple of minutes of Room Raiders.  
  
" Haley, you should go on that show," Peyton said.  
  
" Why me? Why not you or Brooke?" Haley asked.  
  
" Because, in the three years that we have known you, you have gone out on a date like once, " Brooke chipped in.  
  
" And what would you do if I didn't want to do this?" Haley asked, but already knowing the answer.  
  
" Sign you up anyways," Peyton said.  
  
" Thats what I thought, " Haley said defeated.  
  
" So you will do it?" Brooke asked excitedly.  
  
" It's not like I have a choice now is it?" Haley asked.  
  
" Well you are doing it, and thats all that matters," Peyton said.  
  
Over at the boys' apartment, they were channel surfing and came across the last minutes of Room Raiders.  
  
" Hey we should do that show," Nathan said through a mouth full of pizza.  
  
" And why would we do that little brother?" Lucas asked, looking up from his book.  
  
" Because, it would be fun," Nathan said.  
  
" Well I guess we could do it," Jake said.  
  
" You actually want to do this," Lucas asked Jake surprised.  
  
" No, but as we both know, that when Nathan wants us to do something, we can't get out of it," Jake said.  
  
" So are we going to do it?" Nathan asked.  
  
" Yeah sure why not," Jake said.  
  
" Mhmmm," Lucas replied, not looking up from his book.


	5. Lights, Camera, Action!

It was the day that they would be filming the show, Nathan, Lucas and Jake were all gathered in the van while they waited to see who would be searching their rooms.  
  
As Haley got into the car that would be taking her to the apartment, she made a mental note to kill Peyton and Brooke after this whole thing was over.  
  
The three boys were siting in the van, when Haley showed up on the screen.  
  
" Hi, I'm Haley and I guess that I will be searching your guys' rooms today. I heard that you all share an apartment, and don't worry if its a total mess I to live with my friends and we aren't known to be the cleanest of people," Haley said.  
  
" Wow she's hot," Nathan said.  
  
Lucas all of a sudden felt very protective, but he didn't know why so he just brushed it off.  
  
While Jake sat there, not really wanting to be there.  
  
The car pulled up in front of the apartment. Haley carrying her ''breif case'' walked up the stairs, and let her self into the apartment.   
  
'Here it goes James, no backing out of it now,' Haley thought to her self as she looked around.


	6. Sports, Sports and Porn?

Haley walked into the first bedroom. The first thing that she noticed was all the sport trophies. There was at leat 20 of them, placed all over the bedroom. She was never one for sports. She decided to see what kind of clothes the guy wore, so she walked to the closet. She was actually surprised with what she found. She was half expecting it to be all basketball jereseys. What she found was taste-full button up t-shirts in asorted colours, and some sweat-shirts, and work-out clothes.  
  
" Well you seem to be very much into sports, me I really am not that found of them," Haley said to the cameras.   
  
She continued to look around the room, coming to a lap-top, she turned it on. She opended up files, and the internet to see what kind of stuff the guy was into. The site that she came upon disguisted her.  
  
'A porn site!?' Haley was surprised.. 'Well I guess he is in college, so I cant really blame him and all' She quickly exited the screen before the cameras could show it.  
  
The site gave her an idea. She opend up her breif-case and took out the black light.  
  
" So I had a little surprise when I opend up your internet page, so I think I will use to black light on your sheets to see if I find anything," Haley said. She went over the sheets, and didnt find anything.  
  
" Well you were lucky, that I didnt find anything, " Haley said.  
  
She decided that she checked that room long enough and decided to go on to the next room.


	7. Realizations

As soon as Haley walked into the second room, a wave of fimiliarity hit her. She brushed it off and walked around the room.  
  
She walked to the closet and opned it up, again she saw sweat shirts and work out clothes. But, this time is seemd different than the other room it didnt seem that the guy was obessed with sports like the other one.  
  
Haley walked over to the book shelf, she was surprised at how many books the guy had. As she skimmed her fingers over the books, she stopped at one. She had given Lucas the same book, for his birthday one year. She knew it wasnt likely, but she opend up the cover, in Lucas book she had writen a little message to him. And, to her surprise, her message was in this book.  
  
'No it couldn't be him, he probably just sold it one day,' Haley thought. She put the book back and walked around the room more. What she saw next made her heart stop. There siting on the bed side table was the picture of her and Lucas, the summer before she left. A single tear ran down Haley's face, but she brushed it away before they could see it.  
  
" Luke" Haley said just above a whisper.  
  
Lucas couldnt believe it. He thought that he had recognized her, when he first saw her. But watching her walk around his room, it seemed more and more likely, that the Haley searching arounnd their rooms, was Haley James. His Haley.  
  
And when she looked at his picture of them. It proved it. He knew when she wipped away the tear. Even beeing apart from her for 3 years, he still knew her the same as when she left.


	8. Photo Albums and Butt Kicking

Haley barely paid attention while looking through the last room. Sure she noticed a few pictures and all the major stuff. But her mind was somewhere else, in the second room she looked through to be exact.   
  
'How in the h did that end up to be Lucas, I mean there is no possible way that it isn't him!' Haley thought while looking through some of the stuff.  
  
She already knew who she was going to pick, and it was oblbiously going to be Luke.  
  
' I wonder if he knows that it is me' Haley thought while she finished with the room.  
  
As the boys watched the screen, the pulled up infront of an apartment building. It was their time to go through all of Haley's stuff. Though Lucas knew that he would probably get his butt kicked later if he did too much digging.  
  
The boys walked into Haley's room and Nathan emiditly started going through the top drawer trying to find her unmentiables. Jake looked through her closet, while Lucas just sat on her bed, going through a photo album that he found. He wanted to know what she had been up to the past three years. Unfournitly, or fournitly how ever you look at it, the one that he found was of hers when they were kids.  
  
" Lucas, man why are you just siting there looking at a photo album?" Nathan asked.  
  
" Because, when Haley comes up, I really dont feel like getting my butt kicked," Lucas said.  
  
" And how do you know that that she will kick your butt?" Nathan asked.  
  
Before Lucas could answer, he heard a female voice answer for him from the door way.  
  
" Because, we grew up together," Haley said, not looking at Nathan but looking at Lucas.  
  
Lucas slowey stood up, and turned around to face Haley. He couldn't believe it. Haley ran from her spot in the door way and into Lucas' arms.


	9. Explainations

A/N: wow… yeah I haven't updated in what? 3 months? Sorry bout that school took over, and right now its finals week, and well I only have on left and that's on Tuesday.. ok on with the chapter. Its short, but its all i could come up with right now. next chapter will be up soon. after next tuesday, i have till sunday off so watch for another update!

Lucas pulled away from the hug, he couldn't believe it. Here he was standing if front of Haley. Haley seemed to be in the same state of shock. Finally she realized that the cameras were still on and she had to pick a guy. For her it was obvious, and it seemed to be the same for the three boys standing in the room with her.

" Well, this was a fun. I'm sorry to say that I have to eliminate rooms one and three for the obvious reasons, though it does seem like the three of you are friends so I probably will be seeing the you guys around," Haley said.

" Yeah, it was fun. But, I think we both knew that once Lucas saw you that it was it for me and Jake here." Nathan replied.

So the cameras turned off, and Jake and Nathan left. As soon as they did Haley blew up at Lucas.

"Ok, I didn't really want to do this in front of the cameras and on t.v. for that matter so here it goes. Where the hell were you Lucas, it's like you just forgot about me. Your calls just stopped, with no explanation," she said, or more yelled.

"Ok, ok calm down Hales. I know I should have called, but Keith convinced me to join basketball, and then I guess I just got pulled into the popular crowd. Between basketball games, practices and training, I did my homework and there was no time. I also told my self, that I would call you the next day, but the next day never came. I'm really sorry," Lucas explained.

Haley made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She couldn't help but forgive him. " Ok, just never let it happen again, or else I will kill you," She said before smacking him across the head.

Lucas pulled her into another hug. "Well now that we have that out of the way. It's great to see you again Hales. Now what do you say we get out of here, and go grab us some pizza?"

"Sounds like the best idea I've heard in a long time."


End file.
